Tenshi Auburine
Tenshi Auburine is a member of the Never Wyverns, a specialist squad of the Neverworld Resistance. After the events of Shattered Worlds, she becomes a nomad, travelling aimlessly through the multiverse. This first section is called a lead. You'll want to fill it with the most important aspects of the character's life. Think about a newspaper article. Put the best stuff up front! Appearance Tenshi has shoulder-length, messy, soft, wavy black hair (half black, half pink after allufusion) 'styled' in a bob. Prior to the allufusion, she had brown eyes with tinges of auburn in certain lighting. After the allufusion, her right eye is damaged, resembling cracks in a multi-coloured stained-glass window. Each shard of her right eye is made up of diffrent colours, and seems to change when she uses her abilities. She has multiple outfits she wears. Personality Use this section to give greater details about the character's life. Biography Use this section to give greater details about the character's life. Abilities Guardian of Light: Light Shot: A simple shot of light energy which knocks out any opponent hit by it. Light Beam: A continuous beam of light energy which knocks out any opponent hit by it. Illuminating Grenade: An explosive that when thrown, creates a bright flash of light on impact, and rendering all near it senseless (loss of all five senses) for a limited period of time. Light Rocket: A huge charge of black energy which explodes on impact. Light Sword: A blade summoned by the user, made of white energy, which is very light and sharp. The blade can cut through even the strongest armour like butter. Light Shield: An expandable force field made of light energy. White Force: A shockwave of light every that paralyses any opponent hit by it. Shining Vortex: The user gathers up energy and releases it, creating an explosion that instantly immobilises and freezes opponents. Anyone caught in the blast experiences all the symptoms of death, except death itself. Angel Swarm: Summons a swarm of angels which attack the user's opponents. The user can summon up to 15. Guardian of Darkness (obtained after Allufusion with Nikuro): Dark Shot: A simple shot of dark energy which knocks out any opponent hit by it. Dark Beam: A continuous beam of light energy which knocks out any opponent hit by it. Nightmare Grenade: An explosive that when thrown, creates a dark pool of shadows on impact, causing symptoms like hallucinations and phantasms inside the person's mind, like a living nightmare. Dark Rocket: A huge charge of black energy which explodes on impact. Dark Chain: A chain made of dark energy which instantly puts anyone touched by it in a deep sleep. Dark Shield: An expandable force field made of dark energy. Black Wave: Unleashes a wave of Dark Energy that slices and poisons anything it touches. Shadow Blast: An explosion of blackness that obliterates anything in its path. Demon Swarm: Summons a swarm of demons which attack the user's opponents. The user can summon up to 15. Relationships Use this section to give greater details about the character's life. Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}